conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Farnian
General information The History of Farnian First person who spoken Farnian appeared in North Italy. As the time went,the language was growing,and here we got the first well-spoken language:Old Farnian. Those who spoke Old Farnian are called Farnian people. The Roman Empire conquered the Farnian people,so they have no choice in using their ancient language. The Farnian characters were replaced,people could only write in Latin script. And the second phase of Farnian:Latinized Farnian. People using Latinized Farnian started to decrease,until the Renaissance. Farnian had become a dialect in Italy then. Some writers tried to write articles in Farnian,but there were too few people speaking Farnian. In the end,what they wrote in was Early Modern Farnian. As more and more creations about Farnian were published,the Europe people started to focus on this old language. The next rising was after the WWI,Farnian people were asking to build themselves a country. There were two groups of Farnian people then:One in Italy,the other one in Greece. The one in Italy silenced after their failed,but the one in Greece were still active. As the Italian Farnian people were moving to Greece,two kinds of Farnian combined:Early Modern Farnian and Santorav Farnian. Together they created the language you'll see below:Modern Farnian. The People that Speak Farnian Most people that speak Farnian are in a region called Santorav,which is between Greece and Makedonia. There are also some Farnian people in the north of Italy. Less people are in other places over the Europe. Different Ways to Speak Farnian There are six known ways to speak Farnian over the world: #Standard Farnian(a.k.a Santorav Farnian,which most people speak.) #Italian Farnian #French Farnian #Austrian Farnian(a.k.a Upper Farnian) #North Africa Farnian #Slavian Farnian There are more works to complete these dialects...... Alphabet The letters below are that used in Modern Farnian. 26 letters at total. ABÇDEFGHIJKLMNOPRŖSŞTUVWYZ abçdefghijklmnoprŗsştuvwyz #"ţ" and "ḑ" aren't used in Modern Farnian. They only appear in the Early Modern Farnian. Phonology Consonants Letters in the table are that used in Farnian,not really phonemic transcription. #"h"is only read as /x/ when it's the first letter of any word. It shouldn't be read at other positions. #"ț" and "ḑ" aren't used in Modern Farnian. They only appear in Early Modern Farnian. #"w" and "y" are read as /w/ and /j/ in Early Modern Farnian,but /u/ and /i/ in Modern Farnian. Vowels Letters in the table are that used in Farnian,not really symbols. #See Three laws of vowel in Farnian Three vowel laws Law of Vowel-Attracting When there are voiced/voiceless consonants behind a voiced consonant,there should be a vowel /ə/ between the two consonants. For example: Lobşin /lo-bə-ʃin/ The letter "h" breaks this law. When there is a "h" between a voiced consonant and a voiced/voiceless consonant,the first consonant should be voiceless. Just like to individual word connected by the "h"(and the consonant ahead is like the last one in a word,there's no consonant after it.). For example: Tabhlo /tab-lo/ which means "Frame". Law of Vowel-Opening When there are consonants(including "h") in front of m,n,or l,there is always a vowel /ə/ between them. If m,n,or l are the first letter of a word,and there is a voiceless consonant behind it,there will also be /ə/ in front of m,n,or l. For example: Ltas /əl-tas/ which means "wall". Dls /dəls/ which means "hear". Law of Vowel-Depending Every pronunciation should depend on the next vowel/consonant,and it should be decided from the end of a word to one's head. For example: "Nn"(which means "too") should be pronunciated as /nən/,not /ən-ən/. When we are deciding the pronunciation of the last "n",we can see there is a consonant in front of it. So we add a /ə/ as the law of vowel-opening asks. Once the pronunciation of the first "n" is decided,there shoudn't be another /ə/ in front of the first "n". Another example is,"Dişonnar"(which means "dictionary") should be /di-ʃon-nar/,not /di-ʃo-nən-ar/. The last "n" should be pronunciated with the coming "ar". The letter "h" As we saw in the section "Law of Vowel-Attracting",the letter "h" actually connects two individual word together. For example,"torhn"("turn" in English) can be read "tor" and "n". According to the law of vowel-opening,there should be a vowel /ə/ before the "n". The result is /torn/,the "rhn" part sounds like "rn" in English. "vlhols"(a theological creature in Farnian culture) is read /vəl-ols/,not /və-los/ "jhwisn"(kindness) is /jə-wi-sən/,not /jwi-sn/. How to Use Addecorative,Pronoun,and Noun The Usage of Addecorative In Farnian,the adjective and adverb are together called "Addecorative". An addecorative can distrube a noun,a verb,or even itself. As "belam"(good/well): Ŗya belam!(Do it well(adv.)!) Se belam!(It's great(adj.)!) All addecoratives should be put after a noun/verb/addecorative. Just like French(But there are still adjectives put before a noun,such as "petit"). The Number of Noun and Pronoun If a noun/pronoun is plural,there should be a suffix "f",no matter in Latinized Farnian,Early Modern Farnian,or Modern Farnian. In''' Latinized Farnian and Early Modern Farnian,the nouns still have their own cases(like pronouns),and the suffix that defines their cases should be attracted after that defines their number. For example: Laşe reyan mountanfo.(I see mountains.)('''Early Modern Farnian) The Suffixes that Define the Cases In Modern Farnian,there are no more suffixes for nouns that define the cases. As we mentioned above,the suffixes can still be found in earlier kinds of Farian. The suffix which means whether it's plural for a noun has combined with "a". "a" means "I don't want to say it is accusative,but it's actually accusative.",but the meaning isn't clear nowadays. That means the order of a sentence is locked. For example: Laşe reyan mountanfo.=Mountanfo reyan laşe.=Laşe mountanfo reyan.=Reyan mountanfo laşe.(Early Modern Farnian) Laşe reyan montanfa.(Modern Farnian) Another example: Tei la'e' nyepn zoel tei montan'o'=Tei montan'o' nyepn zoel tei la'e'.(A man stands on a mountain.)(Early Modern Farnian) Te la nipn zol te montan.(A man stands on a mountain.)≠Te montan nipn zol te la.(A mountain stands on a man.)(Modern Farnian) But the suffixes for pronouns are still exist in Modern Farnian as we can see below: Pronoun with Persons,Cases,and Numbers And their suffix: Only pronouns with suffixes are "complete". The Conjugation of The Verb Verbs in Farnian conjugate according to tense,aspects,voice,mood. Like the pronouns,verbs have their own suffixes. How to Use Moods in Farnian A conditional sentence can't be alone. There must be a subjunctive sentence with it. But a subjunctive sentence can stand alone. For example: Lwis alerl keogo,teşe zid Farn (If Lwis went there,she could meet Farn.) Imperative mood,just like commanding a person to do something. For example: Ŗya sa!(Do it!) What "Imperfective Aspect" Actually Means in Farnian "Imperfective Aspect" is actually "This verb must be going to be done,but''' it's being done right now,as the previous verb is also being done'. When it will be done is defined by the tense of the verb." There must be another verb before a imperfective verb. For example: Laşe otn zid Lwis.(I have to meet Lwis.) The verb "zid" will surely be done by "laşe",but we don't actually know when it will be done. At least,"zid" will be done after the moment I'm saying this sentence,which is the Future. So we attract a suffix "v" that means "Future Tense" after the verb "zid",and another suffix "yoz" after "v". The Suffixes for The Verb #If the relative meaning doesn't make any sense(e.g. a "eating" hamburger),then it won't exist. The suffix "nol" can also be added after addecoratives. Which still means the noun form of the added addecorative. Conjuctions "Anf" and "Uhm" Both "anf" and "uhm" are both conjunctions,and equal "and" in English. But there's a big difference between the two conjunctions. Laşe neşn '''uhm' (I want an apple and a hamburger.) Both and are the objects of "neşn". Laşe anf .(I want an apple and I see one.) and have the same place. Abbreviations Sa "sa" was used like "the" in Early Modern Farnian. But in Modern Farnian,it can also be a''' 'pronoun that replaces the noun after it. For example: Sa la evŗon Farn.=Sa evŗon Farn.(This person is Farn.=This is Farn.) Se First similar usage was Latinzied Farnian,"Iceylum esu". It became "Seelues" in Earl Modern Farnian,and finally "Se" in Modern Farnian. "Iceylum esu" was the form Farnian people spoke of Latin "Ecce illum est",which means "Look! That is......" "Se" in Farnian also mean "Look! That is......" or "Let's......". For example: Se Estorva!(Look! It's Estorva!) Se yunai!(Let's unit!) Se sa!(It's that! or Look!) Little comma on the right top of a vowel When two same vowel meet,there must be a comma between these vowels, and one of them must be deleted. For example: Ŗya(Do) Ŗya't(People who do it)(Ŗya+at) Such law didn't exist in Early Modern Farnian or earlier. So Ŗyat will become Ŗyaat in Early Modern Farnian. 'hin The abbreviation of "nein",the only negative word in Farnian. The "h" is used to separate the pronunciation from the previous word. For example:dwar /dwar/(should),dwar'hin /dwar-in/(shouldn't) , / /(Such word doesn't exist.) Example Sentences Laşe evŗon Farn./I am Farn. *evŗon:am/is/are,present tense of "evŗo". Setokwen hantis mapenol evŗon?/What is your name? *seto:question word. *mapenol:name,noun form of "mape" *The structure of a interrogative sentence:Seto-,the original sentence without the purpose of the sentence. Laşe mandl te soç./I ate an apple *mandl:ate,past tense of "mand". *te:a *soç:apple,original form. Laşe neşn çes hantis otam./I want to become your friend. *neşn:want/wants,present tense of "neş". *çes:become/to become,original form. *otam:friend,original form. Sa şyen beişen nein la./This dog don't bite anyone. *sa:the *şyen:dog,original form. *beişen:bite,present tense of beişe". *nein:The only negative word in Farnian. *la:person,original form. Laşe kon'hinn frag hanto!/I can't forgive you! *kon'hinn:can't,present tense of abbreviation of "kon" and "nein". The "h" is used to separate the pronunciation. **kon:can,original form. *frag:forgive,original form. Se'hin te soç./This isn't an apple. *se'hin:this isn't,abbreviation of "se" and "nein". The "h" is used to separate the pronunciation. Articles translated to Farnian Tower of Babel(from the ''Holy Bibel,Genesis) And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. *''Aln sa kalno ŗoşom evŗon il wen langn anf il wen diskornol.'' And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. *''Aln se hibel sekul avek teşfe voyejl vorlo sa lesnol,anf teşfe truverl te eben zol sa ksai ovo Şinar. Aln teşfe hoaml keogo.'' And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. *''Aln teşfe hyal ŗal wen triç, Hibe!, Se fair zijlfa,anf fala vemfo ghrundi. Aln teşfe hasil zijlfa il tenşefa,anf sleim il morter.'' And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. *''Aln teşfe hyal, Hibe!, Se batir ved laşfo te salvin anf te pilon, dem spiz drfihn porij sa vya. Anf se diskor laşfis mapenol, pr laşfe pakense's poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom.'' And the LORD came down to see the city and the tower, which the children and men builded. *''Aln sa LORD şoprl reyalyoz sa salvin anf sa pilon, dem sa emfanfa anf lafa batirihm.'' And the LORD said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do: and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. *''Aln sa LORD hyal, Se sa!, sa lafa evŗon wen, anf teşfe hasin kalno wen langn. Aln teşfe dun ŗya. Anf neinkwen evŗol rasis des matizis apis teşfo, dem teşfe yomzell ŗya sa.'' Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. *''Hibe! Se şopr, anf se verhwesn teşfis langn, aln teşfe drfihn zilihn diskornol ovo wen triç.'' So the LORD scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. *''Ir sa LORD pakl je'a teşfo poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom. Aln teşfe dyosol batirlyoz sa salvin.'' Therefore is the name of it called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. *''Se kyuro ovo sa mapenol ovo vemo,dem mape'n Babel. Yenze sa LORD verhwesn sa langnfa ovo kalno ŗoşom, anf sa LORD pakl je'a teşfo poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom.'' First Article of The Universal Declaration of Human Rights All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. *''Kalno walaşfa volsal il des hazdet anf parel apis urdn anf anspruç. Teşfe hyuzenl vernekti anf jhwisn,anf teşfe otn şongrvyoz des triç durç sa jaiset yerfadet.'' Category:Languages